


Care to Join Us?

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: One, Two, Three [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden could hear them before he even reached their apartment, his werewolf senses picking up on it as he walked up the stairs. He fumbled with his keys, feeling himself become aroused even though he himself was exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care to Join Us?

Aiden could hear them before he even reached their apartment, his werewolf senses picking up on it as he walked up the stairs. He fumbled with his keys, feeling himself become aroused even though he himself was exhausted. He got the door opened and walked inside, quietly shutting it behind him.

Danny and Ethan were sitting in the middle of the couch, Ethan’s back arched and eyes closed as he rode the human. Aiden stared for a minute before starting to take his shoes off. Ethan seemed to notice him finally, opening his eyes and looking towards his twin with a smile. “Aiden!” He said, before letting out a moan, fingers digging into Danny’s shoulders. “Sorry, we lost track of time.”

Aiden shrugged and walked over, Danny turning his head so Aiden could kiss him. Danny moaned into the kiss as Ethan decided in that moment to attack his neck with kisses and bites. Danny tried to keep Aiden there, but the twin pulled away and walked around the couch, grabbing the discarded remote. He flopped down in the armchair with a sigh and started flipping through the channels.

“Want us to go to the bedroom?” Danny asked, gripping Ethan’s hips to keep him still.

Aiden looked over at them, eyes trailing over their bodies before shaking his head and giving them a smile. “No, you guys are fine. I’m just exhausted.”

“So that’s a no for joining then?” Ethan asked, looking over at him. 

“Not this time.”

Ethan smiled before turning back to Danny and kissing him. Danny kissed back, groaning as Ethan started to ride him again. Aiden continued to flip through the channels, not finding anything good and deciding on an old episode of Law and Order that he had already seen a couple of times, though he found it hard to focus on the TV.

He ran a hand over the front of his pants, letting out a soft groan. He was hard just from listening to them. He turned his head to see Danny was looking his way with a smirk. He gave him a wink before pulling Ethan in for another kiss. Aiden groaned again, watching them.

Giving in, Aiden undid his jeans and pulled his dick out. He just lightly ran his fingers over it at first, letting out a shaky breath. His twin got louder when Danny lifted them off the couch and pushed the stuff off the coffee table, laying Ethan on top of it.

Aiden moaned and wrapped a hand around his cock as Ethan wrapped his legs around Danny’s waist. Ethan was always the loudest one in bed and this was no exception. Aiden continued to watch, his hand working faster on his cock. Danny started sucking a mark on Ethan’s neck and Ethan turned his head towards Aiden, his eyes blazing icy blue. He had watched the two of them in bed enough times to know his brother was getting close.

“Fuck me harder, Danny,” Ethan groaned, fingers scratching down Danny’s back as the human obeyed. “Oh my God…Oh my God!” Danny kissed him again, hand wrapping around the wolf’s dick. Ethan whimpered, kissing him back. 

“You two are so fucking hot together,” Aiden mumbled, moving his hand down to play with his balls, part of him wishing Danny was the one over here doing it to him. “Fuck…” 

Ethan held Danny tighter, burying his face in Danny’s neck, whining as Danny pounded into him. He clawed at Danny’s back, moaning out Danny’s name over and over again. He cried out suddenly, back arching as he came hard and screamed out Danny’s name. Danny kissed him, fucking him through his orgasm until Ethan couldn’t take it anymore.

Aiden bit his lip, hand slowing on his cock as the two of them kissed and exchanging quietly ‘I love you’, handing roaming softly over one another’s body. Aiden smiled, his hand falling away. Ethan whispered something in Danny’s ear and Danny gave him one more kiss before pulling away from him, still hard. He crawled towards Aiden as Ethan made his way back to the couch.

Aiden leaned down and gave Danny a kiss once the other man reached him, carding his fingers through his black hair. “Can I take care of his for you?” Danny whispered against Aiden’s lips, fingers circling the man’s cock. 

Aiden groaned softly in response, closing his eyes for a moment as those talented fingers stroked him. Danny kissed him again before leaning his head down and taking Aiden into his mouth. Aiden gasped softly, fisting his hand in Danny’s hair. 

He opened his eyes and could see Ethan watching them with a sleepy smile, hugging a pillow against his chest. Aiden looked down at Danny, seeing that he was stroking himself as he went down on Aiden. Aiden only wished he could reach so he could be getting Danny off. 

“I don’t think I’m ever gonna get tired of the sight of your lips around my dick,” He mumbled, pulling gently on Danny’s hair so the man would look up at him. Danny pulled off for a second and pressed kisses along his length, making Aiden moan softly.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of sucking it,” Danny said, pressing a kiss to the tip. “Feels so good in my mouth, taste so good, I want it all the time.” Danny’s tongue came out, licking at him for a second. “If I had my way, I’d never let any of us leave bed again. Stuff myself with both of you.”

Aiden groaned again, panting when Danny took him into his mouth again. “Fuck, Danny. Ethan, get over here.”

Ethan crawled off the couch, wrapping himself around Danny as he looked up at his brother. “I knew you couldn’t resist for long.” He kissed at Danny’s shoulders, one hand moving around to wrap around the human’s dick. Danny moved his hands to Aiden’s knees, fingers digging in, moaning around Aiden’s dick. 

“You should eat his ass.”

Ethan smiled up at his brother. “You want to see that?”

Aiden nodded. “Fuck yes.”

Danny pulled back and Aiden slid to the floor, he gave Danny a kiss before the man went to his hands and knees, lips around Aiden’s dick once more. Aiden gently caressed Danny’s cheek as Ethan kissed his way down Danny’s back. Danny moaned softly as his butt cheeks were spread apart and Ethan’s tongue licked between them. He closed his eyes for a moment before going back to Aiden’s dick. Aiden groaned as he watched them both. He reached a hand out to give Danny’s butt a slap making him moan around his cock, pushing back against Ethan’s mouth. 

It was a beautiful sight to see Danny between them, he couldn’t help running his hands over Danny, giving his ass another slap. Danny pulled off for a moment, hand jerking Aiden as he mouthed at his balls. Aiden moaned, fingers tangling in Danny’s hair. 

Danny gasped suddenly, resting his cheek against Aiden’s thigh, eyes closed. He started to moan and Aiden smiled as he watched Ethan, face pressed against Danny’s ass, hands keeping Danny spread open for him. “Feel good?” Aiden asked; thumb brushing against Danny’s bottom lip, loving the look of pure pleasure on his boyfriend’s face. Danny nodded, rendered speechless, fingers digging into Aiden’s legs. “I want to see you come like this, sucking my cock while he eats that perfect ass of yours.” 

Danny merely gave a whimper before his lips were back on Aiden’s cock. Aiden groaned, closing his eyes for a brief moment before gripping Danny’s hair, holding him still and thrusting forward. Danny took it, moaning loudly, the vibrations from it almost enough to send Aiden over the edge. 

He knew Danny was close, could feel him tensing up, trying to hold back his orgasm for as long as he could. Aiden gently petted his cheek with his other hand. “Do it. Come for us.” He let go of him, Danny pulling off his cock, nearly shouting as he came, arms shaking as he tried to keep himself up. Ethan continued to eat him out, Danny moaning, clawing at the carpet. 

Aiden groaned, jerking himself with one hand while the other lifted Danny’s chin. Danny looked up at him and wrapped around Aiden’s, jerking with him, lips wrapping around the head, both of them moaning as Aiden came. Ethan who had been sitting back and watching, turned Danny’s head towards him, kissing him deeply. 

“Fuck,” Aiden mumbled, leaning back against the chair behind him and laughing. “Fuck, you two.”

Ethan pulled back first, fingers gently caressing Danny’s cheek. “Right?”

Danny gave Ethan another kiss before turning towards Aiden and kissing him. Aiden wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. “I think we are in need of a shower.”

“Last time the three of us were in there together, Ethan nearly cracked his head open,” Aiden said. He gave Danny another kiss. “You two shower. I can take mine after.”

“You sure you don’t want to shower with Danny?” Ethan asked. “I can wait.”

“Mm, tempting but I think I need a nap after that,” Aiden said, running his fingers through Danny’s hair as the human pressed soft kisses along his neck. 

“Then take a bath with me,” Danny said, lifting his head up. “I can crack open a bottle of wine and we can just relax for a bit.”

“I think I like the sound of that,” Aiden said, pressing another kiss to Danny’s lips. “Ethan?”

“I guess it’s a good thing we got that big tub installed,” Ethan said, standing up. “I’ll get the wine. You two get started without me.”


End file.
